The Sun, The Surf, The Psychics
by Kurama no Tenchi
Summary: What happens when we send our favorite heroes to Hawaii? What's this? Hiei pregnant? Kuwabara mind-reading? Kurama being mobbed by fangirls in grass skirts? Weirdness shall ensue! Complete.
1. And Our Story Begins!

Introducing the great and wonderful tale of mind-reading, babysitting, and motherhood. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter #1  
  
"So, how far exactly do your eyes go?" Kuwabara asked. He poked Hiei, who was busy fuming. "I mean, do they cover all of you? Like, everywhere? How do you sit down? What if you get sunburn? Do you have to blink every time you touch something?" 

Hiei growled.

"Common," Kuwabara patted him cheerfully on the back. "If you can't be comfortable with yourself, maybe you should sign up for one of those self- help classes. I know exactly what you're going through; self image is pretty deep stuff y'know. Oprah has helped me in ways you wouldn't belie—Ouch! He bit me!" He turned to Kurama, and demanded, "Did you see that?"

Kurama faced the window, so Kuwabara couldn't see his smile. "Hiei, don't bite people."

"Even humans?"

"Even humans. It's quite rude, you see. And Kuwabara? Don't pry into Hiei's personal business. I'm sure how he sits down in his demon form is something he'd rather keep private."

Hiei glared.

"Will ya guys shut up? Koenma's trying to concentrate." Yuske yelled from the front of the bus. Suddenly there was a large jerking tremor that ran through the entire bus. "Well there goes another innocent dog," Yuske grumbled.

Yuske, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma (who was driving), and Botan (who was giving directions) were in a bus headed to a well-deserved vacation.

In Hawaii.

Koenma, still being in his baby form, had insisted on driving.

Hiei, changing temporarily into his demon form, had insisted on providing the transportation.

A school bus filled with small screaming children was as good as any other vehicle, right? At least that was the small fire demon's reasoning.

Which sort of explains why they were leaving a trail of destruction, dead bodies, and traumatized children behind them.

"How exactly," Kurama asked seriously, "are we able to get all the way from Japan to Hawaii in a bus? Shouldn't we be crossing water or something?"

Suddenly the entire bus was plunged into thrashing grey water.

"Check!" Koenma called cheerfully.

Botan stood in her stewardess uniform. "Boys? Welcome to the Pacific Ocean!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Do we have to defy the laws of physics like this? It's hard to relax with an octopus outside your window."

"First of all," Koenma replied, "we're on vacation. We can do whatever we want. And if I wanna defy the laws of physics, I will. Besides, that's not an octopus. That's a squid."

"Ooooh, does it hurt when I do this?" Kuwabara demanded.

He poked Hiei.

"Some vacation," Hiei grumbled. Kuwabara just continued poking at his third eye.

"Hey!" Botan gleefully pointed out the window as land came into view. "We're here!"

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? Not bad, eh? So, what awaits our heroes? Stay tuned to find out. 


	2. It's the Magic Tour Guide!

Suggestions are welcome, as are reviews. hinthint

* * *

Chapter #2 

Hiei glared at the girl.

She had hung flowers around his neck.

How dare she hang flowers around his neck? The nerve of some of these humans.

The girl, who would have otherwise perished under Hiei's awesome gaze, was staring in adoration at Kurama.

"Did you know you're hot?" She asked him.

Silence.

"Er...no?"

He edged away from her.

She leaned in closer, and continued staring in awe.

"Do you know I love you? 'Cause if you wanna come home with me, I really wouldn't mind. 'Cause your hot. Is that your real hair color? If it isn't, I really don't care. Will you marry me? You are single, right? If not, that's not a huge problem. Really. You can just dump the other girl. Okay?" She beamed.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Kurama backed away, his face red in embarrassment.

Kuwabara slung his arm around the girl.

"I'll go home with you!"

BAM!

Kuwabara looked fiercely up at Botan.

"What the heck was that for?"

"What about Yukina?" She demanded.

"Well, there are some countries where guys are allowed to have a bunch of wives, right?" Kuwabara grinned stupidly.

Kurama winced, and turned away.

Humans could be so dumb.

And there were some things that were even too gruesome for him to watch. The girl with the flowers put a comforting arm around his shoulders. She really was only human, after all.

**Meanwhile, at a reception desk far, far away...**

"Whaddya mean 'no hotel booking'?" Yuske demanded. He grabbed the front of the hotel manager's shirt, and yanked the guy down to his eye level. "We made sure that hotel was reserved before we even got here!" 

Koenma jumped up and down. "Correction: I made sure of that! You did nothing to help whatsoever!"

The manager stared down at Koenma.

"That baby just talked."

"If you don't," Yuske snarled, "get us a hotel, I'll rip out your—"

"That baby just talked."

"This is going to talk a while," Koenma sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to resort to plan B."

"That baby just talked."

"What's plan B?"

"Plan B," Koenma explained, taking a small pouch from his pocket, "is this." He took a handful of what looked like shredded paper, and threw it in the air. "Our magic tour guide."

Swirling in a small cloud, the papers formed a small man about two feet tall. He straitened his little uniform professionally, and clicked his heels together. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Yuske and the hotel manager stared.

"That baby just talked, and made a little man."

Looking the little guy up and down, Yuske turned to Koenma.

"Okay, how's a guy (who makes Hiei look tall) gonna help us?"

"He's the magic tour guide," Koenma snapped, as if that fact alone explained everything. "He's reserved everything we'll ever need, knows every pointless fact about every place we're about to go, and has over one million yen in ten different currencies." He then added thoughtfully, "He's made from expensive items found in gift shops, and pamphlets."

Yuske sweatdropped.

"Pamphlets?"

"Pamphlets."

* * *

Okay, I know these chapters are short, but this is my first official fanfic. As a newbie, you people (and those resembling people) should all cut me some slack. 

Oooh, I almost forgot:

Eh-hem.

Please review.


	3. Tormented Tourists!

My very first reviews! I'm so proud!

(Sobs from the over-whelming pride.)

I'd like to thank: KuramasKitsuneMate and Lady-Inu for being my very first reviewers!

Joy for you!

* * *

Chapter #3  
  
"I am the magical tour guide!" The little man announced. Scampering away from Yuske and Koenma, he turned around and screamed, "Follow me, or be lost in confusion of the evil tourists! They are coming!" Cackling insanely, the little guy waddled over towards Kurama, Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara. 

Koenma shrugged sheepishly. "These new models are known for being slightly eccentric." Koenma ignored Yuske's rude gesture. "His name is Lee. Little Energetic Entertainer."

Following Lee, Yuske inwardly cringed. The tiny dude was already instructing Hiei on the proper technique for doing the hula.

"Come on man! Put your hips into it!" Grabbing Hiei's shirt, Lee forced him into an even more swishy motion.

Disturbing. Very disturbing.

At least the others were getting a kick outta it.

"Swish those hips!" Kuwabara yelled encouragingly.

"Come on, Hiei!" Botan cheered. "You can do better then that!"

Hiei, who had been paralyzed from the astonishment of having a little guy come up to him and force him to hula, snapped out of his little trance, and backhanded Lee into a brick wall.

An observing group of tourists burst into applause, and started taking pictures.

Growling, eyes red, and foaming at the mouth, Hiei turned on them. As Hiei went to go destroy the innocent sunburned people with cameras, the others gathered.

They needed a plan.

They needed a strategy.

This wasn't a vacation, now was it—oh.

Heh. Riiiight.

Lee, now standing on a discarded phone book (who actually keeps those things anyway?), looked up at him employers and demanded, "So what shall we do?"

"Surfing!"

"Sun bathing!"

"Scuba-diving!"

"Let's look at the local history museums!" Everyone stared at Kurama in horror. "What? I hear they're very educational."

Yuske and Kuwabara shuddered.

Thinking over the suggestions, Lee made his decision.

"First, for your wonderful tour, I am going to take you to the beach!" Hiei, who had returned in time to hear this announcement, made a face. "Where there will be plenty of humans just waiting to be pushed into the neighboring volcanoes!" Hiei immediately brightened up.

Volcanoes meant magma. Magma meant searing heat. Searing heat meant torture. This was going to be a pretty nice trip after all.

**Later, at the beach...**

****  
Botan stretched out on her big fluffy towel.

Yep. This was the life.

Helping dead souls into Spirit World was a pretty nice job, but honestly. A break was nice once in a while.

A very loud scream was heard in the distance.

Without opening an eye, Botan yelled loudly, "HIEI! Stop tormenting the humans." She heard a muffled gagging sound. "And that means no suffocating sightseers."

Hearing Hiei's disappointed sigh, she snuggled a bit more into her towel, and then went to sleep.

**Next, the surfing!**

****  
Doubtfully, Yuske and Kurama looked at their rental boards.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama held his up a bit, and then looked at the crashing waves. "This doesn't seem entirely safe. And this board..." He indicated the pink Hawaiian flower print.

"Deal with the boards," Yuske frowned at his own very feminine surf board. "And don't worry so much. We can survive fighting hoards of demons, we can survive this."

"How very comforting."

Two random girls stopped and started taking pictures of Kurama.

"This," Kurama grumbled as he made his way into the water, the two girls close behind, "is unbelievably degrading."

"Hey, don't be so down." Yuske slowly tried sitting on his board. "Having girls chase you around isn't that bad, Kurama." No response. "Kurama?"

Looking over his shoulder, Yuske saw Kurama surrounded by girls of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Big ones, small ones...oddly pierced ones.

"Yuske!" Kurama screamed, as the mob surrounded him. "SAVE YOURSELF!!!"

Shrugging, Yuske went back to balancing on his flowery surf board.

"Can do."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**Meanwhile, at the snack bar...**

****  
Koenma, Kuwabara, and Lee watched all this in fascination.

"You think we should have gone to the Bahamas instead?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Naaah." Koenma pointed to Hiei, who was busy stamping a kid's sandcastle into the ground while the little girl sobbed nearby. "This is way more entertaining." 

* * *

Hey all you beautiful readers out there! How do ya like it so far? I have a vague idea of where this is all heading, and I hope you like it! (Next chapter: Kuwabara reads minds. Creepy.)


	4. A Cheese Factory Incident

Any suggestions out there for stuff Kuwabara can hear while he's reading minds?

Hmmm?

Oh, and please review! It's not mandatory, but it's appreciated.

* * *

Chapter #4  
  
Hiei looked at his spork. 

Then he looked at the little kid licking an ice cream cone.

Spork.

Kid.

Spork.

Kid.

"Don't even think about it!" Yuske yanked the utensil from the short fighter's hands. "You can't go around stabbing people with plastic silverware. It's just not done in this world."

Hiei sighed in disappointment. Humans had no sense of humor.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kurama ran by, an army of girls in differing bathing suits, grass skirts, and wedding dresses were close behind him.

Most of them were trying in vain to rip his clothes off.

"Do you think we should do something?" Botan asked, thoughtfully slurping her ice tea. "I mean, I know he's a great fighter, but do you guys really think he can survive fangirls?"

Hiei and Lee burst into crazed giggles at the same time.

"He'll be fine," Kuwabara answered. He looked down at his empty drink, and then at the darkening sky. "It's getting pretty late you guys, shouldn't we be getting ready to go?"

Lee stood—after quickly finishing off his chocolate milk, of course—and ran around the table a few times in excitement. "I got us reservations! I got us reservations!"

"Eh-hem." Koenma glared, and tapped his foot a few times for good measure.

"Oh. Er...sorry." Straitening his tie, Lee turned to Kuwabara. "I would be happy to point out the hotel for you." He giggled, and then screamed, "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND THE CHEESE FACTORY!!!"

And sure enough, in the distance there was a cheese factory. A pretty nice one too. And behind that was the hotel. Also a pretty nice one.

Yuske nodded wisely. "Ahhh, a cheese factory. That's why this beach smells so funny."

Kuwabara grinned widely at the hotel. "I bet they have a hot tub!" He turned to find everyone else—but Lee and Hiei, who were playing with the sporks—giving him odd looks. "Okay then. Uh, who wants to go check it out with me?" No volunteers. "Fine then. See ya later."

**Later at the cheese factory...**

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose as he passed the factory. "Oh man, Yuske was right. This place does smell funny." 

That's when he noticed he was alone. There wasn't a single tourist in sight. And not just because Kurama had stolen all the girls. No, something weird was going on.

"Stupid tour guide. Couldn't even walk me to the hotel."

Nervously, Kuwabara continued walking over the warm sand. It really was getting pretty dark. And cold. And...was something following him?

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. This was just a horror movie waiting to happen.

"Stupid imagination. Stupid brain. Stupid, stupid, stupid—" And that's when a chunk of cheddar knocked him out.

**And then he wakes up...**

"Kuwabara? Are you okay?" Something nudged his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Kuwabara saw Yuske staring down at him. 

_Stupid. What the heck is he doing lying down like this?_

"Hey, don't call me stupid!" Kuwabara growled.

"What? I didn't say anything." _Great. Now he's crazy. There goes my vacation down the drain. This has got to be worse then the time he convinced me that ballet classes would be fun._

"Those classes were pretty cool!" Kuwabara snapped. "It takes a real man to wear tights, y'know! You're just mad 'cause your tutu made ya look fat."

Yuske stared down at him in astonishment. "I didn't say that either!" Then suspiciously, "Are you reading my mind?"

"And how the heck would I do that, genius?"

"I dunno." Yuske poked Kuwabara's head. "What happened to ya anyway?"

"I was just walking," Kuwabara explained, "and then I woke up here." Silence. "Do you really think I can read minds?"

"We can test it." _Okay, can you hear me now?_

Kuwabara glowered. "Is this a fanfiction or a phone commercial? Say something else."

_Well, you can obviously read my mind._ Yuske paused. _So now what?_

"What do you think of Keiko?"

_Cute, cute, cute,_ _cute..._

"Ha!" Kuwabara beamed. "I knew ya loved her!"

"Hey, don't do that!" Yuske glared. "That's violating my privacy."

Kuwabara stood, and brushed the sand from his pants. Turning, he made his way back to the beach.

"Where are you going?" Yuske ran to catch up with him.

"I've just always wondered," Kuwabara replied, "what exactly a midget fire demon thinks about." He smirked.

"Revenge?" Yuske offered.

"Revenge," Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

Oh, the end of another chapter. (Sighs)

This is my very first cliffhanger! Yeah!

Wait, does this even qualify as a cliffhanger? (Shrugs)

Who cares?


	5. Hiei Gets a Surprise!

Here's chapter #5!

Ooooh, I'm making so much progress! I love updating! Yeah for updating!

(I might update more often if SOME PEOPLE would review more.) )

Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!

I give you: Hiei pregnant!

* * *

Chapter #5  
  
Hiei was lost. 

Not that he would admit it, of course, but he was.

Somewhere between the hotel and the cheese factory, he had gotten turned around. And now he had no clue as to where the heck he was. Well, that wasn't technically true. He knew he was wandering in circles, and ending up in front of this stupid factory at every other turn.

"Need help?" A young girl with glasses offered.

Eyeing the girl, who couldn't have been more then fourteen, Hiei said, "Where the hell did you come from? And where did the hotel go? And more importantly, where are all the sitting ducks?" At her puzzled look, he sighed. "I mean, tourists."

"Oh," she nodded. "Them. I took care of them." Then she randomly started giggling evilly. "Anyway, I just wanted a chance to talk to you."

"Why?" Hiei suspiciously edged away from her. "Are you a stalker or something?"

She laughed. "As if! I'm just here to check up on something." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I, some person you've met purely by chance, am going to bestow on you the greatest of all punishments."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm trembling under all this hair. You're a kid. What the heck could you do to me? Huh?"

Eyes gleaming behind her glasses, the girl grinned. "I can read your mind, and make your worst fears come true."

Silence.

"Okay kid, that was really creepy and all, but I've gotta get back to my—"

And that was when she hit Hiei over the head with a loaf of Swiss cheese. Giggling and dancing a bit, the girl leaned over Hiei's unconscious body, and whispered a few words before heading back to her factory.

**A bit later, after the others have shown up...**  
  
"Hiei? Are you dead? What's wrong with him?"

"Hiei? If you are dead, could you at least tell us? I'm getting tired of waiting for you to wake up. And what are you hiding in your shirt?"

Opening his eyes (not all three, you understand), Hiei looked up at Koenma and Botan.

Koenma was staring at him in a concerned manner, and Botan was trying to get a peak down his shirt.

"Hey!" Jerking away from the both of them, he looked from face to face. "What the heck is going on?"

Pointing at his bulging stomach, Koenma retorted, "You tell us."

Looking down at the huge mound of a stomach before him, Hiei's eyes slowly narrowed. _That girl..._

"SHE GOT ME PREGNANT!"

**Back at the beach...**  
  
Kuwabara and Yuske looked around.

There was Kurama.

There were his fangirls.  
  
But where did everyone else wander off to?

"Uh...Kurama?" Yuske glanced at his numerous admirers. "Could we speak to you...um, alone? As in private?"

Kurama sighed. "The one to leave me alone the longest gets a date tomorrow night." Kuwabara and Yuske were flattened against the door as the squabbling females stampeded to the exit. "Better?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Sure."

Sitting down, Yuske and Kuwabara fully explained what had happened, from Kuwabara being knocked out, to being able to read Yuske's mind.

"Hmmm..." Kurama nodded. "It sounds like someone's just playing a prank on you. Some lower class demon, probably." He shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. It'll probably wear off in a day or two."

"But do you know where the others went?" Yuske asked. "We looked around, and couldn't find them."

"They went back to the hotel, far as I know." Kurama winced as loud the loud chanting of fangirls started growing louder. "They'll be back soon. It would be in your best interests to leave while you can."

Taking his advice, Yuske started walking towards the hotel again.

Following Yuske, Kuwabara paused, and focused his newly-gained powers on Kurama's mind. What could it hurt to know what the kitsune was really thinking?

Wait a minute, was that singing?

_Tressime, tressime, oo-la-la!_

Paling, Kuwabara backed away from his red-haired friend, and ran to catch up with Yuske. Apparently there were some things he just wasn't meant to know.

* * *

My fifth chapter is finished! It just gives me the best warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

I hate to be a nag (actually I kinda like it), but please review!

Oh, and if you can guess who the girl is, I'll give you a gold star!


	6. Kurama’s Plight, And a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, and I probably never will. (Sobs) This is such a cruel world.

I also don't own Jumanji, from which I've taken a line. (Can you guess which one?)

And I also don't own Britney Spears. (Snorts) Like I'd wanna.  
  
Someone recently informed me that I haven't been including disclaimers, and I would profoundly like to apologize to anyone who might have been offended.

(Silence)

Anyone?

(Still silence)

Well, I'm glad that's over with.

* * *

Chapter #6  
  
Turning sharply and concealing himself behind a gift shop, Kurama sighed in relief. 

Finally, he'd lost them.

_I should hurry_, he thought to himself, _and get over to the hotel. The others will have gotten there by now_.

"Hey Kurama!" Lee, popping out from behind an over-priced vase, chirped. "What're you doing here? If you don't get some shut eye, you'll never make it through tomorrow's scuba lesson." He paused, and watched Kurama's face pale. "What's that sound?"

A rumbling in the distance steadily grew louder.

"Oh no," Kurama whispered.

Cries of: "The hair! I want the hair!" and "Mine! He's mine I tell ya!" could be heard through the thin walls of the small shop.

Grabbing Lee by the scruff of his neck, Kurama bolted through the back door, his eyes wide in horror. "Run! It's a STAMPEDE!"

**Back at the hotel, the gang deals with a grumpy mother and an annoying psychic...**

****  
  
"Awww..." Yuske grinned down at the small pregnant fire/ice demon, and cooed, "Isn't he just adorable when he's fat?" 

"Shut up," Hiei growled. Then he shoved a handful of ice cream in his mouth. Then he took a bite of pickle. And then a few spoonfuls of hot sauce. Through a full mouth, he grumbled, "'S no' my faul' da stupid 'uman did dis oo me."

Kuwabara stopped reading Botan's mind long enough to give Hiei a puzzled look, and grunt, "Huh?"

Swallowing, he repeated, "It's not my fault the stupid human did this to me."

"Oh," Kuwabara nodded. Then he faced Botan. "Do you really think Kurama and Hiei are hotter then me?"

Flushing with embarrassment, she snapped, "Stop reading my mind, unless you have a death wish!"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Whatever." Then he giggled. "Boy, wait 'til you guys find out what she thinks of Koenma."

Koenma, showing up at the sound of his name, announced, "I have come to a conclusion." When the others had focused their full attention on him—and Botan had stopped trying to strangle Kuwabara—he continued. "Whoever...uh, did this to Hiei was probably the one to make Kuwabara psychic."

Yuske rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. How does that help us?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet." Koenma cleared his throat. "You see, both occurrences happened just outside the cheese factory. So logic states that we should go check that place out."

"We're going to a cheese factory?" Hiei snarled through a mouthful of peanuts, pizza, and mangoes. "How random is this trip gonna get?" Suddenly, his eyes bugged out, and he quickly stood. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What's your problem?" Botan snapped.

"It kicked me!" Hiei screeched. He pointed at his belly. "I'LL KILL IT!!!" He picked up his sword, and looked down at his tummy.

Sword.

Tummy.

Sword.

Tummy.

Throwing the blade down, he screamed, "Crap!" And went back to eating his sushi and popcorn. Everyone else sweatdropped.

**At the Museum of Natural and Not-So-Natural History...**

****  
  
Kurama kept his hand tightly over the tiny magic tour guide's mouth. 

He was huddled under a grass skirt display, inside a museum, listening to the security guard sing along to Britney Spears.

Pure and simple torture.

"_Don't you know I still believe that you will be here, and give me a siiiiiiign! BABY HIT ME ONE MORE TIME!_" Dancing past Kurama and Lee, the guard turned a corner.

"Gods, I wish I could," Kurama mumbled.

Tucking Lee under his arm, he rounded corners, ducked under security tape, and made his way to the exit.

Opening the door, he made his mistake.

He let go of Lee's mouth.

"Hey Kurama! What's going on? You know all those girls are completely going to ruin our vacation. As your tour guide, I demand that you do something about those sick and twisted girls right this moment!"

Kurama cringed as that all-too-familiar rumbling in the distance started up.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Don't ask me how I know the lyrics to that song. My cousin's a fanatic, and since she's older has supreme power over me. That's all I can say. 

The next chapter will be a bit more to the actual plot of the story, I promise.

Well, maybe. ; )


	7. A Trap Awaits!

Okay, since no one so far has been able to guess who I'm planning on making the mysterious girl, I'm gonna drop a few more hints in this chapter, okay?

After all, I merely wanted to see what some of you people would guess at, but since no one even TRIED I guess I'll just have to proceed with the story.

But here's a huge hint: She's in disguise, and she is someone you wouldn't expect to make Hiei pregnant. O.o

The plot thickens.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, James Bond, that commercial where an old lady falls down and can't get up, or EBay.

(Pause)

But I do own Lee! HA! Take _that _all you readers! Take that!

* * *

Chapter #7  
  
The girl giggled. Every thing was going according to plan.

Yanking out her cell phone, she hissed into it, "Keiko? They're coming to the factory. Yeah, everything's going as planned." She listened a bit to her instructions. "Fangirls? Let up on the torture? So we can get the plan in gear, right? Okay. Yeah, sounds easy. Bye."

Clicking the phone shut, she slipped on her wig and glasses. Helping people train could be so fun.

**And FINALLY they all gather at the hotel. But NOT FOR LONG!!!**

Kurama and Lee looked up at the building. 

"This is the hotel?" Lee sniffed. "The brochure made it sound so much nicer."

"Whatever." Kurama pushed the little man from behind. "Hurry. Just hurry. We have to get in there now."

"You mean before those girls show up?" Lee looked up at Kurama over his shoulder. "Do you think I could sell some of your clothing on EBay? I bet I'd make a killing." His eyes got big and sparkly. "We could all go to Spain with the money made!"

"Where the girls could pine for me in Spanish? No thanks." Stopping in front of room 133 ("This is it! This is it!"), Kurama jerked open the door. There was Botan beating up Kuwabara. There was Yuske cracking up. There was Koenma trying to stop Hiei from eating spaghetti with cereal. There was Hiei...a very pregnant Hiei. "Okay," he asked, eyes huge in shock, "what'd I miss?"

**Back to the mystery girl...**

The cheese factory was silent. Well, mostly silent. 

"Where the heck are they?" Pacing around her office, the girl sighed. She had been hired for action. Not this...this meaningless _waiting_. It was dreadful. "They should be here by now." She picked up her cell phone when it started ringing again. "Yeah?"

"They're just outside. I'll go to greet them."

"But I thought I—"

"I hired you, remember? Keiko is waiting for you down by the maze. You two are to wait there until I give further instructions."

"But—" The line went dead. Grumbling oaths angrily, she hung up. More waiting. Yuck.

**Just outside the factory... ----(Don't you love the dot, dot, dots?)**

Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Lee looked up at the building. Botan and Koenma had insisted that they could handle it by themselves. 

"So we're just gonna go in?" Yuske asked doubtfully.

"Yuske's scared of a cheese factory!" Kuwabara sang happily.

"No I'm not!"

"I can read your mind, stupid."

"..."

Rolling his eyes, Kurama raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Hey!" Lee yanked at his pant leg. "You can't just knock. We've gotta sneak in! Yeah, yeah! Like James Bond!" Then he went on to start humming his idol's theme song.

Clutching his tub of macaroni and ice cream, Hiei took a tottering step forward.

And tipped over.

"AAAAHHH! Help! I've fallen down and I can't get up!"

Ignoring the pregnant demon—who was rolling down a sand dune at a dangerous rate—the four made their way into the factory.

"AAAAAHHHH! Damn baby!"

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter (like the pass six) was pretty short, but I didn't have much time to write it.

Can anyone guess who the girl is NOW??? I'll feel very pathetic if you can't.

Keiko's in on it now! Oooo...we've got a very thick plot on our hands!


	8. And the Scheming Girl Is…

Okay, most people so far have guessed that Genkai is our mystery girl. REALLY close.

Genkai's part of the whole scheme. She was the one—oh, wait. That'll spoil the surprise.

Darn.

Don't worry; this chapter is the final unveiling of the mystery girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But I do own Lee, AND Hiei's baby! HA!

* * *

Chapter #8  
  
Hiei picked a clump of sand out of his hair. "I can't believe you guys just let me fall like that."

Yuske shrugged, and peered down the dark hallway. That's all there was. A dark hallway. This factory didn't seem to be made of much else.

"What can I say?" Lee patted Hiei's belly. "You're free entertainment."

Kurama nervously glanced over his shoulder. He had been doing that a lot, ever since the fangirls had started attacking. "We should continue cautiously. With no idea of who this new foe is, they have the upper hand."

"Hey dimwit!" The five boys gawked.

Well, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei gawked. Lee really had no clue why they were freaking out about a little old lady, so he just kinda stood there.

"Genkai?" Yuske's eyes bugged out. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

One of Hiei's eyes developed a mysterious tic. "Were—" Twitch. "You—" Twitch. "That one girl—" Twitch. "Who made me pregnant?"

"And made me psychic?" Kuwabara added.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I don't know how to do that stuff!" They sighed in relief. "I just hired someone to do that to you."

Hiei's twitchy eye came back.

"What's going on?" Lee looked up at Genkai. "Wow. Lady, you sure are creepy."

Genkai beamed. "What a charming little fellow!"

"Wait a minute!" Yuske yelled. "Why are you doing all of this? Hiei pregnant? Kuwabara reading minds?"

"Why don't you ask Kuwabara, dimwit?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

They all turned to stare at him. Kuwabara, who had been listening to shampoo commercial jingles inside Kurama's head, stared back in confusion.

"What?"

"What's the hag thinking?"

"Oh. Heh." Focusing his powers on Genkai, Kuwabara grinned. "She's training us! Ooooh! And you won't believe who she hired to help her—ahhhhhhhh!"

A trap door, opening when Genkai waved her hand, swallowed up Kuwabara.

"Nooo!" Lee got down on his knees and started sobbing. "He—(sob)—was so young! KUWABARA!"

"He's not dead." Genkai rolled her eyes.

Glaring, Lee snapped, "It's really the principle of the thing. Never leave a man behind! KUWABARA! I'm coming!" And with that he threw himself down after the screaming redheaded dummy.

"Hmmm, what an idiot." She smiled sweetly. "In any case, you have your answer. This is all for training. And my personal amusement, of course. Don't you love the factory? When my accomplices told me their idea, I nearly—"

"Who did you hire to do this to us?" Hiei growled.

"Shut up. And you have sand in you hair." Waving towards two figures, Genkai smirked. Stepping forwards, the two grinned at the astonished boys. "Meet my helpers: Keiko...and Yukina."

* * *

Okay, I'm thinking no one was expecting that.

I tried to make her seem like a fighter to throw everyone off (even though I didn't technically say she fought), and it looks like it worked.

In this fic some very nice school girls/ice demons are gonna turn evil. Very evil.

BWHAHAHAHA!!!

Next chapter: Lee becomes a hero, and Keiko does some torturing of her own.

(I know this was short, but at least I'm updating daily!)


	9. Super Lee!

Dum, dum, DUM!!! --------(That's the dramatic music)

Wow.

What lies waiting deep within the chambers of Genkai, Keiko, and Yukina's cheese factory?

...

Okay. That sounded weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Barney, or Dora the Explorer (thank goodness).

* * *

Chapter #9  
  
Yuske stared. 

Kurama stared.  
  
Hiei ate a jelly-covered-pizza-slice...and then stared.

"Yukina?" Hiei looked upon his sister with a proud expression. "You've turned evil?"

"Keiko?" Yuske looked upon her with a horror-filled expression. "You've turned evil?"

"Yep," they answered in unison.

"Why?" Kurama looked bewilderedly around the room. "What in the world could possess you to do something like this?"

"Because," Yukina snapped, "under all this cute-sy-ness, I'm really pure evil." Hiei choked with happiness.

"And," Keiko added, "I just want revenge." Turning to Yuske, her eyes narrowed. "After this I expect you to NEVER make fun of our school uniform again. BWHAHAHAHA!!!"

Genkai, turning to leave, yelled over her shoulder,

"Yukina! Come on! We've got to go get things ready. Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun."

Turning back to the three trembling boys—Kurama and Yuske in fear, Hiei in the weight of his stomach—Keiko grinned.

"Can do."  
****

**And directly under them...**

****  
  
Lee looked around. 

They were in a room. A very dark room, making it impossible to see much at all. Except Kuwabara. He was unconscious.

Grumbling, the tiny magic tour guide grabbed onto his arm, and stared dragging Kuwabara around the room.

Where the heck was the exit? If they didn't get outta here soon, they were going to completely miss the coconut-eating competition.

There was no exit.

Huh.

They were trapped in a dark room. With no exit. And nothing seemed to be going on.

Lee rolled his eyes.

_Scary_.

But then he noticed something.

A screen flashed a bit, and then turned on. They were going to torture him by making him watch TV? Pathetic. He was a magical tour guide. He could stand anything.

"_I love you, you love me..._"

Oh no.

Those fiends.

Lee and Kuwabara were being forced to watch...

...Barney reruns.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Above them, the same sick torture goes on...**

****  
  
"Keiko, stop it!" Yuske moaned. "Make it stop!" 

Kurama, who had started sobbing in terror sometime ago, screamed, "THE HORROR! OH, THE HORROR!"

Hiei looked up at the purple dinosaur. "You know, this is both educationally stimulating, and creative in it's choice of character use." The others gaped at him through wide eyes and tears. "What?" Hiei frowned defensively. He took a bite of syrup-covered-tomato. "I 'specially like their use of song and dance to promote peace, happiness, and extinct animals. _I love you, you love me, we're a happy FAM-I-LY!_"

Keiko stared at the singing pregnant demon in annoyance, and snapped her fingers. "He likes it. I knew I should've went with Dora the Explorer."

**Lee, who's still under them with Kuwabara, becomes a hero...**

Lee had plugged up his ears with hotel and cruise pamphlets. 

He had to get out of there.

And he knew what to do.

Taking out his miniature spandex suit, fastening his cape, and starting the corny theme music from a conveniently placed radio, Lee took up his stance.

"I am now Super Lee! Set out to deliver justice, kill oddly colored dinosaurs, and insure satisfactory room service!" Seizing Kuwabara's ankles, Lee flew. That's right he flew. "Wow," he said looking down at his little costume. "I guess it really is all in the tights."

Holding tightly onto his unconscious friend, Lee flew to the ceiling...and found hundreds of trap doors.

"Eenie, meanie, miney, moe!" Choosing a door by scientific elimination, Lee flew through it, Kuwabara dangling at his side.

**But then, the horror of all horrors...**

"Oh gods, no!" Hiei's eyes enlarged in terror. "I think my water just broke!"

* * *

O.O Oookay, I guess I was a little hyper when writing this chapter.

Heh. Sorry about that.

Next chapter: Uh...stuff happens! Yeah! I'll go with that.


	10. It's Coming!

Hiei's having a baby! Yeah! Wonder what I'll name it. (Shrugs)

Oh well. Maybe I'll let Super Lee decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the Discovery Channel, or Hansel and Gretel (i.e. the fairy tale).

* * *

Chapter #10  
  
Super Lee (the magical tour guide formally known as "Lee") landed.

Where he landed, he had no clue. He didn't even really know where he was. Flying up that random trapdoor had turned him around a bit, and now he was currently looking about a tiny office-like room filled with computers.

What was he supposed to do now?

_Well_, he thought, _first thing's first_.

"Hmmm," he stared at Kuwabara. "KUWABARA! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Continuously slapping the poor guy, Super Lee screamed in his ear, "YOU'VE—GOTTA—WAKE—UP—NOW!"

Opening his bleary eyes, Kuwabara was greeted by the sight of a screaming midget-magical-tour-guide in a form-fitting spandex number.

"Okay, now that's just sick and wrong."

**Back at the birthing room...**

Keiko looked down at Hiei, slightly taken back. "Huh?"

Hiei's eye twitched. "It's coming."

Keiko, panicking by now, also twitched. "What do you mean, 'it's coming'?"

Grabbing Yuske's sleeve, and Kurama's hair, Hiei shrieked, "It's coming! It's coming! GET IT OUT!"

Yuske frowned at Hiei. "Can't you hold it for a few more minutes?"

Kurama tapped his shoulder. "What he means is, that he's having his baby now."

Yuske nodded wisely. "Oh." Then his eyes bugged out. "_Oh_."

Keiko backed away from them, stuttering wildly, "Uh, I-I-I-I g-gotta go. Uh...uh...uh...y-you have f-f-fun now."

"Wait!" Yuske grabbed her arm. "Can't you make it stop?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yukina was the one w-who did that. She would kn-know more about it th-th-then me." Keiko yelped as Hiei gave another scream, and disappeared into the shadows.

"What do we do?" Yuske moaned.

"How would I know?"

"Well, Mr. Discovery Channel, you're the one more likely to know about these kind of things."

Kurama glared. "Just because I have a high IQ and great hair is no reason to be disagreeable, Yuske."

"I'm not being disagreeable. And your hair isn't that great."

Yuske stared down at Hiei, who at the moment was hyperventilating.

"I can't have a baby! I'm too young! I'm too hot!" He clutched the front of Yuske's shirt, and then yanked him down. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT A BABY WILL DO TO MY FIGURE?"

"Well, no actually."

"It's okay, Hiei," Kurama said comfortingly. "Just breath in and out. In and out."

Forgetting his problems for a moment, Hiei looked up at Kurama with an annoyed look. "How the heck would you know—"

"We should get him on the floor," Yuske quickly interrupted.

Nodding, Kurama helped him lay Hiei stretched out on the tile floor of the cheese factory.

"Now what?"

Looking slightly scared, Kurama gulped and said, "I think now we have to take his pants off."

Two voices echoed through the factory at the same time.

"WHAT???"

**Over in some random office...**

"Did you hear something?" Kuwabara asked. "It sounded like Hiei and Yuske."

Super Lee listened a bit, and then shook his head. "It sounds like Hiei's having it's baby." With sparkly eyes, Super Lee asked Kuwabara eagerly, "Do you think he'll name it after me?"

Another scream shook the building..._and Kuwabara had his first idea_.

No, seriously.

Stop laughing.

It's true, y'know.

"We should follow the sound of shorty's screams of pain!"

Super Lee nodded happily. "Like bread crumbs!"

Silence.

"You're weird."  
  
Super Lee sighed. "That's what got me stuck in this fanfiction."

* * *

So how was that? I'm still deciding on a name for the baby.

Next chapter: Genkai delivers! Hiei's a daddy! Er...mother! Uh...whatever.

(PUL-EASE be kind and review!)


	11. Hiei's Little Bundle of Pain

Thanks to the suggestion of Random Person number 3, I now know what I'm naming Hiei's baby.

But none of you do! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or Suave (i.e. the shampoo).

* * *

Chapter #11  
  
"HELP!" Kurama looked frantically down the dark hallway. "Genkai? Keiko? Yukina?"

"What?" Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Yukina appeared, glaring at the three boys. "So? What's with all the noise? You do know that you woke me from my daily nap."

Yuske raised his eyebrows. "Nap?"

"Apologies." Hurrying her over to Hiei, Kurama pointed. "What do we do? He's having the baby."  
  
Yukina's eyes bugged out. "B-but the baby wasn't supposed to...oops."

"Ooops?!" Hiei thrashed wildly. "I DON'T LIKE 'OOOPS'!"

"Okay." Worry lines appeared on her forehead. "Um, I dunno. Just breathe in, and out."

"BREATHE?" Hiei screamed, eyes rolling around in his head. "I'M HAVING A BABY AND ALL ANY ONE CAN TELL ME IS TO BREATHE!!! I'M NOT HAVING BRAIN SURGERY; I CAN FIGURE OUT THAT I NEED TO BREATHE!!!"

"Genkai?" Yuske winced as Hiei gripped his hand harder. "Genkai? GENKAI? We really need you."

"Come on," Yukina grimaced as Hiei reached in vain for his sword. "You know you can't kill it."

"Just—one—swipe?" Hiei begged. "Please?"

That's when Genkai showed up.

"Okay," she looked from the screaming Hiei, to Yukina, to Yuske, to Kurama. She gawked a bit longer at Hiei. "What the—?"

**And the other rush to the sorta-not-really rescue...**

Kuwabara and Super Lee ran down the corridor, following the sounds of Hiei's screams.

"Can you hear anyone's thoughts yet?" Super Lee questioned Kuwabara.

"Uh," Kuwabara scrunched up his face. Not a pretty sight. Of course, it wasn't like his face was pretty before he scrunched it up. "Yeah. Kurama's thinking about naming the baby Suave™."

"That's a horrible name. What else?"

"Uh...oh yeah. Genkai's delivering the baby."

"What?!"

"Apparently she has some kinda degree in medics."

Super Lee nodded. "Hmmm...go figure."

**And the doctor says...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Genkai frowned. "There's only one way this thing's coming out. Kurama? Hand me Yuske's sword."

**Look up. BWHAHAHAHA!!! I bet you saw a ceiling. Er...anyway, back to the story.**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Kuwabara and Super Lee looked at each other.

"Crap."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

Opening the door from behind which the screams were coming, Kuwabara and Super Lee stared intently at the sight before them. Genkai was holding a baby. A very cute baby, actually, with little red eyes and spiky black hair. Hiei was shouting and pointing at Genkai angrily.

"She cut open my stomach! MY STOMACH!" Then he stopped and stared at the little bundle in Genkai's arms. "Give it to me."

Handing the tiny squirming thing to Hiei, Genkai smiled.

"Ain't that cute?" Yuske grinned gently. "The baby and his mother."

"Well, I gotta go now," Genkai said.

Yukina nodded. "Ditto."

"B-but why?" Kurama moved his gaze from Hiei and the baby to Genkai and Yukina.

"Your training isn't over yet." With that, the two once again disappeared.

"So what're you naming him?" Kuwabara tickled the baby beneath it's chin.

"Arina," Hiei said proudly. "And it's not a boy."

"WHAT???"

* * *

Hmmm...a girl growing up with a grumpy demon. That would be interesting.

But, as you can see, the story isn't over yet! T

here's still plenty of time to torture our heroes!

And if it wouldn't send you into painful and early grave, would you mind very much reviewing?

It's what I want for Christmas. Or Kwanza. Or Hanukah. Whatever.

I've been a good girl lately, haven't I? Updating daily 'n stuff? I deserve some reviews!


	12. More Planning

Okay, apparently I've been misspelling Yuske's name (which is actually Yusuke) through the whole fanfic.

Well...oops.

I'll try and repost these past chapters with the correct spelling, and I'll also try and spell it correctly from now on.

Oh, and three whole people suggested names for Hiei's baby! Three! That's three whole people more then I expected!

So now, thanks to baka-onna2003, themagnificentsupershay, and Random Person number 3, Hiei's baby's name is now (drum roll, please): Arina-Ryu-Shay!

It's hyphenated! YEAH FOR KIND REVIEWERS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. (Sobs) So sad...so sad...

* * *

Chapter #12  
  
"A girl? A girl?" Kuwabara gaped at the adorable spiky-haired little bunch in Hiei's arms. "It's weird enough that you got yourself pregnant, Hiei, but having a girl? How's she gonna fight?"

Keiko's voice, echoing from the end of the hallway, snapped, "Oh come on! Girls can fight just as well as boys you sexist, moronic, scummy, ugly, dumb, awkward, fat, revolting, stupid, Neanderthal, piece OF FILTH!!!"

Silence.

"Whatever." Yusuke shrugged, and tickled the gurgling mini Hiei. "Arina. I like it."

"Arina-Ryu-Shay," Hiei added thoughtfully. "Because of all the kind reviewers!" The others looked at him in confusion. "Thanks kind reviewers! That name sounds nice. It's hyphenated."

Hiei looked down at his baby.

His baby looked up at him.

It was such a fuzzy moment.

"Awww..." Super Lee, Kurama, and Yusuke beamed.

Kuwabara was still getting over the shock regarding Arina-Ryu-Shay's gender. "A girl? It's a girl?" He mumbled to himself over and over.

Waiting until Hiei was entirely ready to get up and continue into the factory (which took a full two minutes), they started walking down the hallway again.

**Meanwhile, a plan is brewing...(Wow. Dramatic.)**

Keiko watched the boys moving on screen...er, boys and baby girl moving on screen. "Genkai? They're nearing the web room."  
  
Genkai smirked. "Make sure they enter." She paused. "And Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Send in the frogs."

**Okay, that was a really short planning period...**

They walked down the hallway.

Then they reached the end.

Then they walked back.

Then they walked to the end again.

"Is anything," Kurama wondered, "actually going to happen?"

"Maybe this is like Chinese water torture," Hiei offered, cuddling Arina- Ryu-Shay. "We're just going to walk back and forth and back and forth and back and forth until we go crazy. And then rip out each other's eyes. And eat them with cheese." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Where is the cheese anyway?"

"I dunno." Yusuke looked around. "This is a cheese factory, but I haven't seen any of the stuff lately." He stopped. "What's that door?"

**Aaaaaaaaaaand back to the bad guys! Er...girls!**

"Are the targets entering the web room yet? I'm getting tired of watching them walk back and forth."

Keiko nodded. "Uh-huh." Her stomach rumbled. Wow. Random. "Hey Yukina?"

"What?"

"Pass me the potato chips."  
  
Genkai's eye twitched. "NO EATING ON DUTY!!!"

"Jeez," Yukina said. "Oh, the boys and their baby are going in."

"Good. Is the web room ready?"

"Check." Yukina made a small check mark on her list.

"Are the locks prepared to be locked?"

"Check."

Genkai's eyes took on an evil gleam. "Are the frogs ready?"

Keiko and Yukina sang cheerfully in agreement, "CHECK!"

**Back to the web room...**

Yusuke peered around the room, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. Or lack of.

"What is all this stuff?" Kurama pointed to the hundreds of ropes sprouting out of the brick walls.

BOOM! The sound of the door shutting behind them shook the walls.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara backed up against the wall.

Hiei held Arina-Ryu-Shay closer, and glared at anything that looked like it wanted to hurt her.

That rope looked so dangerous! Oooo, he better take care of it.

"Why," Super Lee asked, "is your friend chopping up that rope?"

Kuwabara focused his powers on Hiei's mind. "He thinks it's going to hurt Arina-Ryu-Shay."

"Awww..." Super Lee smiled and hugged himself. "If he wasn't chopping something up, this would be a totally cute and snuggly moment."

"Wait!" Kurama backed up against the wall, dragging Hiei, Arina-Ryu-Shay, and Yusuke with him. "I saw something!"

"What?" Hiei brandished his sword threateningly. Yes, he still had his sword. Even motherhood couldn't get killing and destruction off his mind. "What did you see?"

Kurama squinted a bit. In a tone of disbelief, he answered, "It looks like...a frog?"

* * *

Awww...ain't Hiei and Arina-Ryu-Shay cute together? Can't ya just see that psycho little demon hugging his little baby girl? (Grins through happy tears)

IT'S JUST SO FLUFFY!!!

And as to the name...heh. People suggested, and I aim to please.


	13. From Toddlers to Tadpoles

Okay, this is the second to last chapter. After this, it's just the epilogue, and that's it.

(Sobs) My very first fanfic is coming to a close!

I'm so proud!

I wrote a one-shot fic called "CinderHiei," if you guys wanna check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. (Sulks) The world is so unfair.

* * *

Chapter #13  
  
"IT'S AN ARMY OF GIANT FROGS!" Kuwabara screamed.

"It's an army of giant frogs." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

"Fwa fwa pathets," Arina-Ryu-Shay agreed.

Everyone one swiveled their heads—including the frogs—to stare at Hiei and his baby. "Awww..."

Then the frogs attacked.

**But then...**

Keiko, Yukina, and Genkai all watched the screen.

"This is really getting random," Keiko announced.

"Even for us," Genkai agreed.

"Can you see if anyone's dead yet?" Yukina asked hopefully.

Silence.

"What the heck is that baby doing?"

**Back to the baby...**  
  
Arina-Ryu-Shay wriggled in Hiei's arms. "Gah gah, da fwas sha dye!"

Yusuke stared at the tiny spiky-haired talker. "Huh?"

"She said, 'Da da, the frogs should die,'" Super Lee translated. They all paused—once again, even the frogs—to look at him. "What? I'm very in touch with my feminine side."

Suddenly Arina-Ryu-Shay leapt from Hiei's arms, and bravely faced the frogs.

"Geya bat o' se," she warned them.

They croaked.

Drawing her daddy's sword—

"How the hell did she get that?" Hiei screeched.

—she swung it over her head, yelled, "Ga ga ga!!!!"—

"Awww..." Everyone cooed.

—then she brought down her sword, and turned all the frogs into tadpoles.

Silence.

"Well," Yusuke grumbled. "That was anticlimactic."

**In the planning room...**

The baby on screen had her daddy's sword.

She turned all the frogs into tadpoles.

Silence.

"Well," Keiko grumbled. "That was anticlimactic."

**Three days later at Yusuke's house...**

"That vacation," Kuwabara growled, "was so stupid."

"It wasn't what I'd been expecting," Kurama agreed. He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. My therapist." After the numerous fangirl incidents, Kurama's mom had signed him up to go to see a shrink regularly.

After Kurama had left, Hiei rolled his eyes.

All three of them.

"What an—Hey! Where's my headband?"

Arina-Ryu-Shay stuffed the white strip into her mouth.

"Awww..."

"That," Hiei said slowly, "was my best headband."

* * *

Okay, that chapter was short.

Okay, this story's ending pretty suddenly.

But I have an excuse!

(Readers stare expectantly.)

Okay, I don't have an excuse.

(Shrugs)

Oh well!

Next chapter: Epilogue!


	14. Epilogue

My last chapter to my first fic! (Sniffs)

This is so great! Thank you anyone who's reading this! I don't know why I'm thanking you, but thanks anyway!

* * *

**Epilogue**  
  
**Yusuke:** After finding out that Keiko wasn't the perfect schoolgirl he'd thought she was, they went to Las Vegas and got married. They now own an illegal gambling joint in Tokyo.  
  
**Kurama:** Two months later he found out that his shrink was actually a fangirl in disguise. He ran away to the USA, and I found him. I'm currently selling him on EBay. Fangirls, place your bids.  
  
**Kuwabara:** Ended up with Yukina despite the fact that she was really pure evil. Hiei did appear at the wedding, but only after Kurama got him drunk enough not to kill the groom.  
  
**Hiei and Arina-Ryu-Shay:** As a single parent, Hiei's started getting paid for Spirit Detective service. With that money he bought an apartment in Hawaii, and is teaching Arina-Ryu-Shay martial arts. She, with the help of Lee, tried to teach him the proper hula technique. He never really got it.  
  
**Super Lee:** Eventually went back to being plain, old, regular Lee. He's now my brother, and is currently yelling at me for making him a midget magical tour guide in my fanfic where anyone can read out him.  
  
The End.

* * *

Oh! The end! I'm so so so so so proud! Thank you, all you beautiful readers/reviewers!

For my next fic, I'm thinking of an Inuyasha/Kagome thing.

I dunno.

Happy holidays! (Even though it's August!)


End file.
